kuroshiro
by takeshi kan
Summary: new student arriver s to nami-chu.  he hides a lot of stuff from tsuna, because he'S part of the well known varia...  Taro Kawaii, this name rings a bell in Tsuna's mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please review. It will help me for my next chapters...**

**I really thank every one that is reading my story XD.**

**Sincearly thanks.  
><strong>

**I know it might sound like the very typical transfer student scenario, but it can'T be helped…**

**Very sorry for this lame debute.**

Kuroshiro

Chapter1

Tsuna was sitting in class, trying to do the last number in yesterday's homework before the bell rang…

DING!

''_oh great! Sensei's gonna kill me again for not doing my homework…''_

The teacher came in accompanied by another student, apparently new. The student seemed to be shaking his life off, but his face showed no emotions. He was about the same height as Tsuna but his hair was middle length for a boy. He was somewhat skinny and had pitch black hair. He had patches on his cheeks and bandages on his forearms.

''_oh… probably he got hurt in some way… or maybe I'm just dumb to even care about a completely new student._''

''this student came to school yesterday and was promoted to this grade because the grade he was in was too easy for him. Technically you people here have to treat him WEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL! Am I well understood? No bullying.''

Gokudera who was sitting next to Tsuna whispered to him '' such a pain in the ass… JYUDAIME if he annoys you, I, as your right hand men, will beat the crap out of HIIIIIIM!''

The seat of the kid happened to be in front of Yamamoto's, next to the window.

During the whole class the new student was staring out of the window, sighing during the whole time.

DING!

The lunch bell rang.

Tsuna went to talk to the new student to know who he is, but when he got up from his seat, the kohai was no longer there. He turned himself to see Hibari dragging the new student out of the room by the collar…

**By the next chapter, you'll have more information about the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Sorry minna-san...**

**My last chapter was a bit too short.**

**I got a lot of complaints about the length so this time I'll try to make it a bit longer. XD**

**And your reviews help a lot **

Chapter 2

The new student was sitting on a chair, in Hibari's office, while the high and mighty student sat on his desk, a note pad in his hands.

'' Name: Taro Kawaii

Age: 12

Height: 1, 56 m.

Hair length: acceptable

Weight: 90 lbs.

Education level: high 2

Eye color: brown-black

Particular talent: none''

''hnn... interesting. Not fun to bite. ''

Hibari had a dangerous smile on his face, like ones that tells you that you're not going to live any longer.

Suddenly ''Ciaossu!''

Reborn was sitting on the window when the discipline committee chairman returned to face the infant. ''Hey infant. Can I have a fight with you?''

''I think the best would be that you fight the person you dragged in your room, said Reborn.''

Startled, Taro faced Reborn and said ''you must have been hit on the head with something comparable to a hammer''

''Tch, always so insolent.''

Taro gave an apologetic bow, saying he had to go back to class. At the same time, Hibari sung his tonfas at head level and missed his prey. This must be a coincidence. _I usually never miss my preys. This kid is something special._

The kid ran out of the office and headed back to class, when a loud BANG coming from the room where he just came out from. He went back there and saw reborn holding a bazooka towards Hibari.

''W-w-w-what are you doing, reborn ji-san?''

He turned the bazooka pointing now Taro and shot. The missile was heading to taro's face, then it turned to white dust in front of his face, surrounding the kid. The dust hid his face and disappeared to reveal the same face but with waist length white hair tied up in the back of his neck.

''d-d-d-d-don't scare me like that next time...O_O''

''these hair aren't allowed at school. I'll bite you to death.''

As Hibari finished his sentence, he came rushing towards the kid. He swung his tonfas at him, but he was already gone to be at the right side of Reborn. ''are you sure this is a good idea? I mean letting me fight him...'' was saying Taro when Reborn cut in ''Just shut up and fight him!''

'' I think he has to go back to class'' said another voice behind them, coming from the window. The blond baby that just came in stood right beside Reborn on the desk.

'' Nello, please don't come here and annoy me. Anyways, you are right. I have to go back to class.'' mumbled Taro, his hair turning back to the same length and color as before.

He was gone the second after, leaving without a sound, as if disappeared.

The afternoon was supposed to be a math class. The students were all sitting on their chair, even the Gokudera that usually stood next to Tsuna even when the class begun. A woman with white hair came in. She was wearing a knee-length navy skirt and a navy shirt. Her neat white hair was tied in the back of her neck with a ribbon. She didn't make any sound when she walked. Her look was as cold as ice.

'' Your math teacher retired so I'm replacing him''

She was staring at Taro the whole time she was speaking

'' My name is Shiro Kageni.''

While she was staring at Taro, he was looking outside as if she didn't exist.

**Well... this is the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**A huge thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**For**

**Maso-chan: I know the name wasn't really original... I just couldn't find something else...**

**Soso123456: I thank you for the Japanese romanji writing editing XD it helps a lot, though you still have to learn how to speak.**

**Kuroshironeko-chan: please write in English, as you can see, I don't speak spanish.**

**I will try to update daily during spring break and weekly during normal time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hi every one**

**For kuroshironeko-chan: last time I meant Spanish the second time I wrote English.**

**Last time's chapter was a bit longer. Hope this time's will be better and more enjoyable.**

Chapter 3

Shiro called Taro in front to solve the mathematics' question. He was walking to the front at snail pace when Shiro suddenly swung her teaching stick at him, making him duck. He sprang up after that and rotated to a position behind her. He was in the air, his right foot ready to hit her on the head when Tsuna's hand grabbed his leg and pulled Taro to him. The kid fell in his arms…

He quickly moved back and deeply apologized to Tsuna, who was still in hyper mode. After the flame on his forehead died, he collapsed on the ground and was yelling bloody murder. Shiro then ordered Taro and Yamamoto to carry Tsuna to the nurse's office (Shamal's office).

Gokudera was grumbling at his seat. _Why is it the baseball-nut and the new no-head that gets to go carry the tenth to the nurse's office? I swear I'm gonna kill them if they come back alive._

The teacher then picked Gokudera to solve the problem. When he came up, she whispered to his ears. "Careful with what you say and think. Your murderous waves are being noticed very easily. I mean they can be sensed even in Italia."

"NOW SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!" shouted Shiro.

"Yes, yes, Kageni sensei." Mumbled Gokudera, that was actually frightened now.

OoOoO

At the same time, Tsuna already arrived at the doctor's office. Actually, Taro carried both Yamamoto and Tsuna on his back to the office. He let Yamamoto down and put his right hand opened in front of him and the door swung open. He went in the room hesitantly and Shamal went to see him. "Hoho, I see you caught trouble?"

" STFU…. Please stop nagging me like that. I'm really gonna blow you up someday, without dynamites. Well, can you lend me a bed? I have a little injured here… if you didn't notice. "

"Sure. So I guess you'll do acupuncture again?"

"Seems like I have no choice. And de you remember last time we worked together? Turned out to be a disaster."

"Hey! It's none of my fault! The patient was not a girl!"

"Anyways are you enjoying your little work here?" said Taro as his face crackled to show the same round-sharp face but this time with black waist-length hair.

"Oh absolutely! So much hot babes in this school."

"Guess it's a good sign then?" asked Taro as he took out something hanged to a chain on his neck from his shirt.

"I guess so. But you are still hiding it, right? Isn't it time you tell everyone about it?" replied the doctor.

"None of your concern."

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was sitting on a chair near Shamal's desk, listening.

"Well, for Ugetsu nii-chan's sake, I guess I can show it to Yamamoto nii-sama, that soul ball of mine." Said Taro.

He put the unconscious Tsuna on the bed and took the pendant with his fingertips. The wing-shaped crystal started to glow and after the white light subsided, it let out to reveal a black pacifier. It glowed again and it came back to its original form.

"Eh… you called me? And the stuff you had on your neck it's the same as the one kousou has, but different color!"

"Wow! Gold medal for noticing it! Really! I'm impressed!" said Taro sarcastically.

Tsuna then was groaning on the bed due to pain. Taro immediately went to besides the bed and unclothed Tsuna's to and laid him on the stomach, revealing his back. Taro then closed his hands together and when he slowly distanced them, light appeared. His hands waved in slow but steady motions while floating needles appeared from the circular source of light and stabilize themselves in Tsuna's back. The light was gone and Tsuna's back looked like a porcupine. Now the boss was sleeping peacefully.

"Shamal, tell me. When was the last time he went in hyper mode? His body doesn't seem adapted yet." Asked Taro

"I have absolutely no idea, since I'm not on the battle scenes. But accordingly to reborn, his last fight was when he first used hyper mode until today. His last fight was a few days ago, in the Kokuyou land, fighting with Rokudo Mukuro."

"nd… I wonder how he went into hyper mode even without the bullet. Coincidence perhaps?"

"Unh… guys? What are you talking about?" suddenly asked Yamamoto

"Ah… nothing… sorry to have let you aside. And the thing you saw around my neck, do you know what it is?"

"Is it a toy like kousou's ?"

"Guess you could put it like that. Do NOT tell others about what you saw. I have cast a spell around you. When you will have the intention to talk about it, you will be dizzy. If you say it out loud even after the spell makes you dizzy, you'll start vomiting. Count yourself as lucky. I didn't put the kind of spell that says: 'if you say it, you die.' "

Taro then innocently asked Yamamoto to go back to class with him as he too his usual appearance.

**To answer soso123456 and maso-chan's question, the answer is : more detail in further chapters.**

**sorry to keep you guys on suspense.**

**More word this time.**

**I'll try to make it even longer next.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A huge thanks to every reader and reviewer XD.**


End file.
